


Why?

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [113]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gift, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kapuahi's birthday and for Day 89.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mohinikapuahi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/gifts).



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/whyv2.jpg.html)

click for full size


End file.
